


Cum Once, Cum Twice

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Ejaculation, First Time, Freckles, Friendship, Gen, Hand Job, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Other, Smut, Sperm, Trust, Underage - Freeform, cum, cum-play, handjob, helping hand, naked, nude, ron weasley - Freeform, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry remembers back to when he and Ron shared a very intimate experience.  It is one which millions of boys before them have experienced, and one which they now are familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Once, Cum Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanuensis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/gifts).



> Author's Notes: This story involves a memory that Harry remembers back to in his 3rd Year. This is taken from my other story "Preparing Ron" (not yet published as of 8/30/2014). I originally had this story in that one, however, it dragged out very long, and wasn't central to the plot of "Preparing Ron". So I decided to type it up here instead, and remove it from "Preparing Ron". That way, it can take on a life of its own without interfering with another plot. This story, therefore, is only a minor spin-off of "Preparing Ron" and is not related.
> 
> I myself cannot recall ever having experienced a "Wet Dream/Nocturnal Emission" (despite media claims, not every boy experiences a WD/NE growing up). However, I did have many "show me/I show you" experiences similar to this in my teen years. I've used such experiences and memories to paint this story of how I think Ron and Harry would share such an experience between themselves.

Chapter 1: Ron's Cum

_Third Year..._

One evening, after dinner, Ron approached Harry in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was sitting on a sofa by the fire, reading the latest edition of _'Quiddich Weekly'_. He was lost in an article, when he felt a hand slap his shoulder. Startled, he looked up at Ron's grinning face.

"Mate, you're not gonna believe what happened to me this morning!" Ron flopped himself down next to Harry. Harry closed the cover of the magazine and turned his full attention to his friend.

"What's that?" he asked, curiosity crept into his voice.

Ron looked around briefly, making sure nobody else was listening. He leaned in. "I think I had a cum!" he said excitedly.

Harry cocked his head; a crooked smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "A 'cum'?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. You know..." Ron's voice trailed off. "You know..." he finished lamely, clearly not explaining himself at all. Harry noticed Ron blushing beneath his freckles.

Harry nodded sagely and smiled. "How do you know it was cum?" Harry felt himself beginning to blush as well.

Ron seemed to think for a moment. "Well, when I woke up, I felt really good. And my tummy felt wet. It was sticky and stringy, like glue."

"It sounds like you had a 'Wet Dream'," Harry said. He thought briefly back to his own first Wet Dream, which had occurred during the summer after his thirteenth birthday. "Congratulations, Ron!" he beamed at his friend.

Ron grinned. "Thanks! It was a bit messy though." His voice trailed off, and he stared down at the front of Harry's pajamas. Harry noticed this and followed Ron's gaze. Once he realized where Ron was looking, he blushed again. He felt his cock twitch beneath the fabric.

"So you've had one too?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, and went on to explain about his first Nocturnal Emission. "But now I masturbate, so it doesn't build up."

Ron's ears perked up at this. He had heard that word before: 'masturbate'. "Is that the same as wanking?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yes. It's a way of making yourself feel good." Harry paused, looking down at the front of Ron's pajamas. "You've never done it?" he asked.

Ron looked down and away. "No," he muttered. Harry thought for a moment.

"Want me to show you how?" Harry asked.

Ron's eyebrows raised, and he met Harry's gaze. "Really?"

Harry smiled. "Sure. You'll love it."

Ron bit his bottom lip and looked around him. "Here?"

Harry laughed. Most of the House students were off doing evening events. But even so, the Common Room didn't provide the best privacy.

"No. Let's go up to the dorm."

Harry rose, and Ron followed him upstairs. By the time Harry reached his bed, he was trembling with excitement. He drew back the curtains surrounding his bed, and gestured to Ron. Ron climbed inside, and Harry followed. He closed the curtains behind him.

Thinking carefully, Harry applied a silencing charm to his curtains; ensuring that they would not be heard. The curtains themselves were thick enough that nobody could see through them. After the silencing charm, Harry lit his wand and hung it upside-down over his bed. The soft light cast a gentle glow over the two boys.

Ron looked at Harry expectantly. Harry found himself blushing, but wanting to show himself to his friend. "Normally, I like to be naked when I wank. Is that okay, Ron?"

Ron nodded, sitting Indian-style towards the foot of the bed. He watched as Harry unbuttoned his pajama top and slipped the garment off his pale shoulders. He dropped it over the side of his bed. Ron noticed that Harry's nipples were hard. They were smaller and darker than Ron's own. The little nubs stuck out from Harry's chest as his skin became goose-pimpled in the cool air of the dormitory.

Ron trailed his gaze down Harry's tummy, taking notice of the dusting of hair that had started to form just beneath Harry's navel. Ron felt his penis begin to stiffen as Harry untied the string of his pajama bottoms. He pulled them down and slid them off his legs. Harry was not wearing anything beneath them. After dropping his pants down with his shirt, he turned to Ron. Harry was completely nude.

Ron had seen Harry nude before; this wasn't a new experience for him. They both shared showers with their dorm-mates, so nudity was something that he had quickly gotten used to when he started at Hogwarts. But Ron had never looked at Harry as a sexual being before. He had always looked at Harry with a brotherly sort of affection. And now he found his senses hyperactive and focused-in by the sight of the beautiful sexual creature before him. Working in a heightened state of arousal, Ron took note of a small, flat mole on the side of Harry's neck. It was just to the right of his throat, where his collarbone intersected. He had never noticed the blemish before. He liked it.

Harry smiled at his friend and leaned back against the pillow that was propped up at the head of his bed. He stretched out his legs towards Ron; admiring the feeling of the silk comforter against the skin of his thighs, ass, and back. Harry purred in pleasure.

Ron's gaze moved down from his chest to the hard cock that stood up proudly from Harry's crotch. Like Ron, Harry still had his foreskin. And as he watched, Ron noticed the head of Harry's penis, his glans, poked above the skin of his shaft. Harry's cock pulsed gently with each beat of his heart. He flexed his pubococcygeus muscles, and his cock twitched. A small bubble of precum popped out of his urethra and oozed down his shaft. Harry reached down and caught the liquid of his arousal with his index finger. Wiping it carefully, he brought the now-wet finger to his lips. He sucked the digit into his mouth and moaned, savoring the yummy treat his cock had given him.

 _Fucking Merlin_ , Ron thought. His own cock throbbed as he watched the display in front of him. This was a state of arousal that he had never experienced before. His rock-hard penis threatened to rip a hole in his pajamas.

Harry noticed his friend's discomfort by the way Ron squirmed on the bed. He smiled at him. "Take it out, Ron. You don't need to keep it crammed in your pants." Harry chuckled.

Ron let out a groan as he scrambled to free his aching erection. He tugged his pajama bottoms down over his ass. His cock popped free and bounced against his curled tummy. The head of Ron's penis was already free from his foreskin. _It looks very happy_ , Harry thought with a smile. _What a jolly thing!_

The skin of Ron's cock was deep pink, and Harry leaned in to study it as Ron leaned back on his hands. The skin of his shaft had a sparse covering of pin-prick-sized brown dots. Harry smiled. _He really does have freckles **everywhere!**_ he thought to himself. Some of the freckles stretched and paled as Ron's penis continued to it's full erection. The slit seemed to smile up at Harry, and moisture soon formed within it. Ron bit his bottom lip as he reached down with his right hand to spread his urethra open. The moisture soon over-flowed the slit, and began to ooze down the front of his shaft. The image of a drooling cherub popped into Harry's head, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud.

Harry brought his gaze back up to Ron's. "Take your shirt off, mate."

Ron wasted no time at this request. One by one, he worked his way down his top, exposing the pale skin of his chest as he did. He finally finished with the last button, and removed the shirt. Like Harry, he dropped the garment over the side of the bed.

Harry traced his gaze from Ron's eyes down his beautiful chest. Ron's nipples were wide and very pale. He could just make out the tips as they hardened with arousal. And his skin! Harry found himself almost moaning with desire at the sight of the hundreds of freckles that covered Ron's torso. Many were bunched together around his shoulders, but the spots spread out quite evenly around his chest and tummy. They gave Ron's skin a mischievous glow.

Harry shifted himself over to his left, and motioned Ron to join him. “Lay down with your feet up here, towards my head.” Ron moved to obey. “And line up your hips evenly next to mine.”

When Ron was settled next to Harry, their hips touching, he remained propped up on his elbows, looking at Harry expectantly. Ron’s cock pulsed gently with his heartbeat as his body continuously pumped blood into the engorged organ. His testicles, still devoid of hair, laid against the tops of his thighs, covering the entrance to his crotch. Harry noticed that they moved occasionally. Each testicle performed a gentle ballet inside the safety of its skin pouch. Harry wondered if that was part of the process of making sperm.

“Watch me, Ron,” said Harry, as he turned his attention back to his own body. His cock was also pulsing gently with the beat of his heart. A line of precum had dripped off the head of his penis and puddled on the skin of his hip, just to the upper-left. He wiped it away with a finger, and wrapped his hand around his penis.

“You want to move the skin over the shaft gently. Like this.” Harry demonstrated the age-old masturbation technique with his right hand. He moved the skin of his shaft up and down with the four fingers of his hand, with his thumb rubbing the top of his shaft. His thumb rubbed its way up to the rim of his glands and over onto the glands itself. Then his hand sunk back down to repeat the process.

Up and down. Up and down.

Harry felt his groin quiver in pleasure. It was all he could do to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. Instead, he opted to focus his attention on his friend. Ron was watching him with rapt attention. The blue irises of his eyes were focused in on Harry’s hand and cock. His breathing was slightly labored.

“Go on, mate,” Harry insisted gently. Ron nodded and turned his gaze back to his own excited penis. With his right hand, he grabbed his cock and proceeded to fly up and down his shaft with an excited vigor. The freckles on Ron’s cheeks wrapped up around his eyes, and gave them an angry appearance.

 _He’s too hard on himself_ , Harry thought. _He’s going to tear that beautiful thing off if he’s not careful._

Harry watched Ron for about a minute. His own hand had stilled its actions on his shaft, but he still moved his hand around gently, caressing the skin and enjoying the way his hardness twitched in his grasp.

Ron’s torso flushed bright red with the effort of pleasuring himself. Soon, Harry had to stop him.

“Mate…Ron, stop!” Ron stopped and looked up at Harry. His eyes looked on the verge of tears.

 _Okay. Time to take matters into my own hands._ “You’re doing it too hard, mate. Let me show you how to do it.” Harry sat up and gently pushed Ron back down. Ron hesitated, but laid back obediently.

“Relax your body, Ron,” Harry murmured. He folded his legs Indian-style and sat in front of Ron’s hips. Ron’s penis smiled up at him expectantly, as if anticipating the pleasure that was to come. The skin of his shaft was pink and raw. _Poor thing,_ thought Harry. _Let’s fix that._

Harry brought his right hand up and gently circled Ron’s shaft with his fingers. Ron moaned at the sudden touch of his friend’s hand. His eyes fluttered shut.

“You can’t grip it too tightly. You have to be gentle. Don’t grip it any harder than this.” Harry’s soothing voice reached Ron’s ears, and he nodded. Harry demonstrated his grasp with his hand. Ron sighed in pleasure.

Harry rested his left hand in Ron’s light dusting of pubic hair, just above his shaft. He gently massaged the area, running his hand around the pubic base and onto Ron’s freckled tummy. The skin of his tummy was smooth and soft. Harry smiled and picked out the freckles that he liked. He traced his fingers over the spots. _Beautiful,_ thought Harry.

Harry’s hand never let up the gentle rhythm that he had developed on the shaft of Ron’s penis. He occasionally ran his palm over the tops of Ron’s testicles, only to sweep his grasp back onto the base of his erection and repeat the process once more.

 _I should warn him._ “Ron, you’ve never actually experienced an orgasm first-hand, have you?”

Ron’s eyes opened, and he brought his gaze up to Harry’s. “Umm…no, no I guess I haven’t.” Ron thought for a moment. “Wait…an ‘organism’?”

Harry laughed out loud at this. “No mate, not an ‘organism’. An ‘orgasm’. Similar words, but completely different.” Then a thought occurred to Harry. “Although…your semen contains ‘organisms’. But your semen is the result of an ‘orgasm’.” He smiled down at the confusion on Ron’s face.

Harry laughed again. “Forget it. Look…I just don’t want you to be frightened when you cum. I remember my first orgasm, and it was a bit frightening.”

Ron was intrigued by this. “Why were you scared, Harry?”

Harry thought back. “Well, because nobody ever told me what an orgasm was, nor what semen was. So when it happened, it felt very strange, and a whitish fluid leaked out of my penis. I thought it was broken. I thought there was something wrong.”

Harry continued. “So I don’t want you to be alarmed at the feelings from your groin. It’s normal. And so is the semen. It’s white and thick. But thickness really depends on a lot of factors.”

Harry finished. “But I promise you: you’ll love the feelings. And there’s nothing to be frightened of. Okay?” Ron smiled slightly and nodded.

Harry focused once more on Ron’s shaft. “At the start of your cum, you might get the feeling like you really need to pee. But you won’t pee, and it’s not pee. Just don’t fight it, and let yourself go.” Ron nodded again.

Harry ran his left hand gently along Ron’s tummy, and traced his way up to Ron’s chest. Harry enjoyed playing with his nipples during masturbation. They increased his pleasure significantly. It was time to show Ron that too.

Harry’s hand reached Ron’s right nipple, which was closest to him. Harry studied the nipple briefly, before tracing his index finger around the pale areolae. Ron moaned and arched his back. Harry smiled at this. He finally reached the center of the hardened nub, and ran his finger over it. Ron shivered and smiled. Harry relaxed his hand on Ron’s chest and gently flicked his nipple with the tip of his index finger and finger nail. Ron hissed in pleasure. Harry brought his thumb and forefinger together around the tip of Ron’s nipple and rolled it firmly but gently between his fingers.

“Fuck, Harry!” Ron moaned and thrashed his head from side to side, biting his lip as he did. With his right hand, Harry could feel Ron’s cock twitch in his grasp. He continued his ministrations on Ron’s nipple. This time, he plucked gently at the nipple with his fingers.

Soon, Harry moved over to Ron’s left nipple. Harry’s left nipple was far more sensitive than his right. He wondered if it was the same way for Ron.

Harry soon found his answer as his index finger reached the swollen nub. Ron swore loudly and arched his back. His eyes flew open and met Harry’s. His gaze was full of want and desire. Harry smiled down at him and repeated the same pattern on Ron’s nipple as he had moments before on his right. Harry felt Ron’s cock throb once again. But he also felt Ron’s urethra expand beneath the skin of his shaft. A bubble of precum popped out of Ron’s slit and oozed down the shaft of his penis. Harry caught the fluid with his fingers and rubbed it into the shaft. He knew Ron was close.

Ron’s breathing was labored and the skin of his torso flushed brightly beneath his hundreds of freckles. He moaned slightly. Suddenly, he turned his gaze to look at Harry.

“Har…Harry,” he panted. “I…something’s happening…” He looked at Harry; his eyes wide and his gaze wild with arousal.

Harry nodded. “You’re gonna cum, mate. Just let it go. Don’t fight it.” Harry picked up his pace on Ron’s penis. But he kept his grasp gentle. He focused down at the tip of Ron’s cock. He watched the slit of his urethra, waiting for the explosion that all boys long to see.

Ron tried to rise up on his elbows. He wasn’t expecting this. He felt his cock twitch and soon it was throbbing beyond his control. _How?_ He thought. But that was as far as his thoughts reached. The feelings got greater and more focused in his groin. A hard feeling, as if a rubber-band was wrapping over his groin, became stronger and more pronounced. He collapsed onto his back with a grunt. His gaze flew up to Harry’s eyes. They were focused on the tip of Ron’s penis. But as if sensing Ron’s gaze, Harry turned his eyes to meet Ron’s.

And Ron saw. He saw a gaze full of trust and love. Of desire. Of arousal. Of want. Harry wanted to give this pleasure to Ron. He wanted to make Ron cry out. To make him _cum._ And Ron saw all of this in his gaze. But beneath all of those emotions, there was one that reached out and caressed Ron's heart. It made his throat clog with barely-restrained emotion.

_Trust me._

And just like that, Harry felt Ron’s shaft throb as he reached his point of no return.

“Watch Ron,” Harry said gently. Ron dragged his eyes to the tip of his cock with all the strength he could muster.

His cock gave an almighty throb, and the first spurt of cum shot out forcefully. Ron gave a cry, his back arching as the stream reached the height of Harry’s nose. Ron’s eyes slammed shut and a rainbow of color exploded behind his eyelids. His teeth bared in a feral snarl, and his body twitched violently. The spurt of cum hung in place for a moment before falling back to Ron’s torso. It landed on Ron’s tummy with a _splat_ , stretching almost to his nipples.

“Ron! Yeah Ron!” Harry moaned, but his voice was drowned out by the cries of pleasure ripping their way through his friend’s throat in pure animalistic lust.

Ron’s cock pulsed once again, and his body spasmed violently. A second spurt of cum pulsed out and arched through the air. The cum connected with the bottom of Harry’s right cheek and chin. As it did, the rest of the stream splattered against Harry’s neck and chest, trailing its way down towards Harry’s stomach.

Ron gasped, his eyes flying open and his body heaving once more. His penis pulsed yet again, and another shot of cum arched out and over his innie belly button. It splattered on his upper stomach, mixing with the first steam of cum puddled there. A fourth spurt popped out of Ron’s urethra and pulsed its creamy fluid in a stream that covered Harry’s stroking right hand.

Ron let out a throaty grunt as he felt the final pulses of his white-hot sperm ooze out of his urethra to cover Harry’s still-stroking hand. His sperm oozed its way down Harry’s fingers and puddled at the base of Ron’s cock. His legs twitched violently once, then trembled.

Harry took in all of this. _Fuck,_ he thought. _I have never seen something so hot in my life!_ He absolutely loved the feel of Ron’s hot virgin semen. _Me. He came because of me. I did that. I made him shoot his cum. I did. Me!_

Finally, Ron’s orgasm died down into barely-contained-shivers. Harry slowed his stroking hand, and slowly removed his left hand from Ron’s chest. He never stopped playing with Ron’s nipples during his orgasm. Now, both nubs stood up, hard, erect, and flushed. As Harry removed his hand from Ron’s chest, he paused to take in Ron’s hammering heart-beat. It was a feeling that Harry would cherish for the rest of his life.

Slowly, Ron’s breathing returned to normal, and his sex-flush faded slightly. His blue eyes fluttered open and met with Harry’s green ones. Both boys smiled, and said nothing.

Finally, Harry spoke up. “Messy!” He removed his hand from Ron’s cock and raised it to his face. “You made quite a mess!” He studied Ron’s semen, which was already cool on Harry’s skin.

Ron laughed and looked down at his torso. Indeed, he had made quite a mess. Ropes of cum trailed their way across his tummy and chest, meeting near the hollow of the center of his rib cage. And more cum puddled at the base of his cock, tangling itself in his sparse red pubic hair. Just as with Harry, Ron already felt his semen cooling on his bare skin.

Ron looked up at Harry, who still had a cum-covered hand in front of his face. He blushed as he noticed the spurt of sperm that stained Harry's lower cheek and chin. He trailed the mess he had made down past Harry's neck and throat and onto his chest, nearly meeting with one of Harry's nipples. The line of sperm stopped just short of his tummy.

Harry was studying Ron’s sperm closely. “Just think,” Harry said softly. “Millions of little sperm cells swimming and dying in this fluid.” He gazed back at Ron. “You made this, mate. You made this sperm. It’s yours.”

Ron wondered briefly at this solemn explanation. He looked down at his own torso. He reached a hand up and dipped a finger in the sticky fluid covering his chest and tummy. He brought a sperm-covered digit to his eyes and examined it carefully. It was thicker than he expected.

Harry continued studying his friend’s sperm. “It’s pretty thick for a first cum. That’s a good indication that you’ll have good potency as you get older.” He sniffed his hand carefully. “Bleachy. That’s normal.”

He turned his attention back to Ron. His voice was soft but firm. “You made this sperm, Ron. So much life here. Such life-giving fluid. Always cherish it. Love it. Never take it for granted.”

Ron would never forget what Harry said to him. But it would be another two years before Ron figured out its meaning. The answer was simple, even if the explanation was not: Harry had experienced so much death in his time, and had grown to love anything that gave meaning to life. Sperm, to him, was the ultimate thing that any man could give of himself to another being to continue the cycle of life.

After a minute of silently studying Ron’s sperm, and idea occurred to Harry. Reaching over to his nightstand, he opened a drawer and pulled out a small vial the size of his palm. Neville had given this crystal vial to him just last year. It was sealed with a powerful protection spell. It kept whatever was inside of it fresh forever.

Carefully, Harry gathered each blob of semen that covered his fingers and brought them to the lip of the vial. With tedious accuracy, he dropped each blob into the crystal. Ron watched this in silent fascination. Harry eventually dropped the vial to Ron’s chest, laying the cool crystal near the tip of a trail of semen. Ron laid back and watched his friend quietly gather his sperm into the vial. Harry did it with his fingers, careful not to dribble any of the precious fluid over the vial itself.

Ron allowed him. He felt such peace in the moment. Why bother Harry with questions? He kept his mouth shut and followed Harry’s movements with his eyes.

After about ten minutes, Harry had gathered what sperm he could into the crystal vial. He held it up to the light from his hanging wand. The vial was just over a quarter full. The semen moved around inside gently each time Harry tipped the vial this way and that.

“I’ll keep it forever, Ron. That is, if that’s okay with you?” Harry looked at Ron anxiously.

Ron didn’t need to know why. He just smiled, and said “yes.”

-End of chapter 1. Next will be chapter 2: Harry's Cum. Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
